mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CatOfGrey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jackpot Bonus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Da Irish Kid (Talk) 19:10, July 28, 2010 Research into Lucky Stash Slots!!! I have logged 60 spins on the Lucky Stash. There are a few things that I have discovered, and several others that I would like to test, but don't have adequate data yet. There are seven symbols, which I have named "Red" "White" "Black" "Gun" "Tank" "Animal" "Sis". I choose these names because each one starts with a different alphabet letter, thus A,B,G,R,S,T,W. Conclusion 1. Not all symbols appear evenly. In fact, of my first 60 spins, there are 180 symbols, 102 of which were women (which I call "Sis") Side Thought: The way the pay table is written, there would be a huge advantage if all the symbols came up evenly. I don't believe Zynga intended this to be a reward point printing press, so I'm not surprised that the symbols DON'T come up evenly. Conclusion 2. My initial thought on the slots is that for 20 spins, you will reach the bonus, and get an item that might normally cost 25 or 35 in the Marketplace. So if you are using the Marketplace to "bulk up" on a few items, the Slots might be a nice alternative, although you won't get a choice for what you recieve... Conclusion 3: If you look at the symbols before you spin, THOSE SYMBOLS are more even! Incidentally, this is like a real slot machine!! In Progress: When I applied a statistical test to the three different wheels, I found a high probability that the wheels themselves are different. Again, my data on this isn't enough to really say for sure. If you wish to help, this is what I need. 1. You MUST commit to 20 spins with the same number of coins. Why? So I can test whether Zynga is giving out increased reward for those who play higher numbers of coins. Why? To see whether longer play sessions increase rewards. 2. You MUST do all spins in one session Why? To get the maximum number of spins right after another, to test for serial correlation (that the next spin depends on your previous spin). 3. PLEASE use the letters I use above...remember that the logos are ®ed, (B)lack, (W)hite, the other symbols are (T)ank, (G)un, (A)nimal, and (S)ister. 4. PLEASE note the date and time of your spins. ALSO note the number of coins that you are playing on a spin. Why? To see if Zynga is changing their magic formula. 5. PLEASE post results here, and sign then with the Signature button. Here is an example post. example 7/19/2010, 1:30 PM, 2 RW spins. rwb gta sss ..........etc. sas WikiaUserSignature example 6. Check back here as I process the results! Thanks for your help! buddy.../i still dint understand how 2 use dat jackpot... if the meter gets filled up....will we get a reward??? plz reply....inthese comments or 2 my email id.... arunthomas000@yahoo.com --- On my playing, twenty spins lights up the 'bonus' meter near the top of the slot machine. Then you 'spin the wheel' that gives either loot or gives RW. In my experience (3 times) only loot - usually an item that is of good quality - like on sale for 25 or 35 RW in marketplace. Hopefully, this answers your question.CatOfGrey 21:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) thnx... I think you are wrong. The code for the mini-slot on Wall pages (practice one for free spins, when you get RP on the real slot)... the code must be related. The Wall practice slot is not random. You will 99% of the time get 1 free spin. Occasionally I have seen the 2 free spins and once I got zero. You can test this out by expanding the post and then clicking hide or reloading someone's profile. I do not believe they are depending on random number generator like true slots, but rather just giving out awards like they do for loot drops.Joedirte 04:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) --- You are correct...the code for the mini slot on the wall pages is different than the code for the full Lucky Stash slot. I'm concerned about the main Lucky Stash slot. However, your belief on whether the slots are random is exactly what is being tested. If you would like to know whether your belief is true, spend enough RW to get 20 spins, write them down, and post them here. I'm a professional math geek, and will be dropping 200-300 RW on the thing, but I would love another 200-300 or more from others!CatOfGrey 21:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Lucky Stash 12:33 PM Australian Western Standard Time 1 RP per SPIN - 116 spins sbs wtg tss ass bss gts tas sss sas sat gst sss gsg wss gss ssw ast ssb sbt wts ass bts sts sar ssa sss sss gss asa wss wsb wss ssw sss ssg sas gsg wsg sgs ssg gss tts btw sss gss gtw sss waw sas gga sas ssw tbs sss bsg bgg wss sss ssa srs ssg tbg wss aas bss sbs bss ssw sbs sst ass ass ssw ssw wss ttr ssg sts stg gbs sst sss saw sss ssg tts tbs sts sss sst bgt sgt waa sss gss sgg sss sbs sst sss sbs tsg gsw sba sts bas srs sss sgs sgs tss ats sts gss sts bss Mike Stephen 05:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Mike 20 spin results 9/26/2010 8:11 AM CST 1RP STARTED WITH GWB SHOWING SGB WSR BSS ASG ATS GAS SSS W(1RP) screen flash/blinked just prior to win, have seen this before before a SSS win, did not do it again for any of the other wins that followed WAG ASS SBT TAA W(5RP) GAS SAS BSS SRS TSS GST ATT W(5RP) SWS BONUS SPIN 5RP 13:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC)